


In Which Karkat Goes Into Heat And Dave Has To Proposition Terezi For Help

by hummingbirdbandit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Human/Troll Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meteorstuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdbandit/pseuds/hummingbirdbandit
Summary: Dave tried to be culturally sensitive, especially considering he was now slightly-more-than-bros with a literal alien.  This was something entirely new, however, and Dave wasn’t sure how to handle it.





	In Which Karkat Goes Into Heat And Dave Has To Proposition Terezi For Help

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a heat fic. I started this... oh god, months ago. Finally wrote the last two paragraphs and I'm posting it before I second-guess Dave's characterization any more than I already have.

Dave tried to be culturally sensitive, especially considering he was now slightly-more-than-bros with a literal alien.  Some of his totally-not-boyfriend’s weird customs were endearing, even. He didn’t mind getting papped in the face when he had a nightmare, and the angry spades kissing was even growing on him, though he’d never admit that to Karkat.  This was something entirely new, however, and Dave wasn’t sure how to handle it.

Mildly put, Karkat was in heat.  His whole body was flushed a bright pink, and the claws he normally kept filed down had grown hard and sharp almost overnight. A familiar rumbling noise was coming from deep in his chest, and his pupils were the size of  nutrition platters wait he meant plates. Dave was pretty distracted by the sight, so surely he had misheard what Karkat had asked of him.

“You want me to do WHAT?” he asked as Karkat pressed himself against his chest, chirping and rumbling needily.  The troll made an aggravated and desperate noise.

“I need you to collect flushed material from Terezi so I can make this fucking mating drive end already.”

Dave blinked.  “No, yeah, I heard that and I’m just wondering why?  Cuz I thought we had pretty solidly agreed that TZ was off the menu and we were dining strictly at gay stuff diner for the foreseeable future and I was pretty well coming to terms with that unsettling fact about my mad self so this is kinda throwing a wrench in my plate of understanding and it tastes like I might be missing something here.”

Karkat shivered and made another fluttering alien sound and Dave’s anatomy was paying all kinds of attention to how he moved against him, blazing hot against him even through his God Tier pajamas and Karkat’s thick sweater.  

“Listen, Strider.  Every troll hits a point where their body prepares for the filial drones to come claim their material - once for flushed concupiscent partners and once for caliginous-”

Dave cut him off.  “Wait, so you’re going through troll puberty?” he blurted out, sliding his arms around Karkat, who trembled against him.

“Shut up, you bilgeshitting, time-travelling nookworm,” Karkat spat out, learning hard into Dave’s touch and rumbling deeper as his voice draped itself around the sound.  “It’s not puberty, it’s a mating cycle. And it won’t STOP,” he emphasized, grinding against Dave, “until my seedflaps come into contact with the flush material of my matesprit.  Since YOU are my closest thing to a matesprit and you don’t produce material like a troll, I have to get my hands on it somehow. That leaves us with four options - Gamzee, Kanaya, Vriska, and Terezi.”

Dave nodded, grinding back against Karkat and grinning at the gasp he let out.

“Alright, yeah, I can see why you’d need TZ’s help, considering that propositioning Kanaya seems fucked since you two were pale pals and all.  That, and Rose would end us both. Why aren’t YOU going to talk to her then? I don’t like sharing but I can happily ollie out on the weird troll biology and let you do what you gotta do.”

Karkat sighed.  “This is a flushed mating cycle, Dave.  Terezi wouldn’t even look at me red-ways.  Not for a long time.”

“What makes you think she’d look at me?”

“She still LIKES you, fuckass!” Karkat shouted, grabbing Dave by the wrist and dragging him towards the door to his block.  He decaptchalogued a black bucked and shoved it against Dave’s chest before attacking his mouth with a harsh, pleading kiss.  He finally pulled away and Dave saw with a lurch that he already had a hand down his own pants.

“Please.  Go!” Karkat groaned out, and slammed the door in his face.

Dave stood awkwardly in the hall for a moment, clutching the bucket and painfully aroused.  He threw the bucket in his sylladex so he wouldn’t be seen with it and tried to flatten his hair, which had been mussed when Karkat stuck his tongue down Dave’s throat.  Taking a deep breath, he floated as casually as possible across the meteor. He stood in front of Terezi’s door for a long while, rehearsing his words, and finally raised a hand to knock.

The door flew open and Dave just managed to catch himself before he smacked Terezi in the face with his fist.  She grinned up at him, eyes staring blankly ahead.

“Hi, Dave!” she exclaimed.  She opened her mouth like she had more to say, but broke off.  She inhaled deeply, leaning into him, and Dave saw her face flush teal.  “Oh. Let’s talk inside.”

Before Dave could protest, Terezi yanked him bodily through the door and into her bedroom.  Dave had a passing thought about how much manhandling he was subject to today and chuckled to himself.  Terezi stared him down with her blind eyes trained unsettlingly beneath his own. He knew her sense of smell was strong enough to accomodate for her blindness - she was doing it intentionally.

“Karkat is rutting,” she said.  It wasn’t a question.

“How did you-”

“Please.  You absolutely reek of him.  So why are you here, Coolkid McBerrycape?  I figured this was a problem you’d be  _ all  _ over,” Terezi purred, her face still a pretty shade of blue under her grey skin.  It was clear that the pheromones that Dave apparently reeked of were getting to her like some kind of xeno-biological aphrodisiac.  He swallowed.

“Well, you know, I’m normally totally down for getting my bone on when KK gets all flustered and normally I’d be right in there to take full advantage of him being all clingy and needy and shit but despite my rugged visage I only have so much stamina and he mentioned that this wouldn’t stop unless he… uh… I mean.  I’m not a troll, ‘Rez.”

She cocked her head at him.  “Are you asking me to fuck your matesprit, Dave?”

“No!  No, fuck that, no.  I’m asking if. Uh.”  Dave froze. He wasn’t sure exactly WHAT he was asking.  He fumbled for a moment and retrieved the bucket from his sylladex, holding it up like a kinky peace offering.  “He gave me this and asked me if… um… he said had to be flushed, and…”

Terezi flushed darker and grinned like a shark.

“Why, Dave, are you asking to pail me?”  Dave choked. Terezi stepped closer and took the bucket from his hands.  “Or am I just a slurry dispensary to you?” she whispered, moving close enough for Dave to feel her breath, hot on his ear.  He let out a confused noise and Terezi laughed. “Just fucking with you, coolkid. I’ll help. I remember my first rut. It was miserable.  I had to sweat it out, alone in my hive. Took weeks.”

She strutted across the room, her every step screaming of a predator.  She was feral, dangerous and aroused, and Dave was kicking himself for being so entranced.  He cleared his throat.

“So, I guess I’ll… wait outside, then?”  Dave jerked his thumb toward the door. Terezi tsked. 

“He didn’t tell you how this works, did he?  I’m gonna need you over here, Strider, if you want this flushed.  Chemicals released from physical contact…” She grinned up at him.  “Just be glad he’s not rutting pitch or I’d be needing your blood.”

The half-boner Dave had been sporting withered into nothing and he stepped closer to Terezi, who had draped herself across a chair and was breathing in deeply, devouring his scent.  He could see her nostrils flare even in the dim light. She beckoned him closer and pulled her shirt over her head. Dave’s breath caught in his throat. 

By the time he crossed the small room, she had shimmied out of the rest of her clothes and was giggling madly, sitting on her rolling chair like an alien goddess on a throne.  As soon as Dave was close enough she drew him against her and pushed him gently to his knees beside her. She placed the bucket beneath the chair and holy shit there was her bulge, teal and writhing and dripping with a slow plastic “tink” into the bucket and her eyes were closed and her head was back and she was chirping with arousal-

“Well, help me out here, Dave,” she groaned.  Then she was grabbing him forcefully but not unpleasantly by the hair, pulling him up to her breasts.  The Alternian word for them sat on the tip of Dave’s tongue but he knew it was absurd so he pushed it back.  He didn’t know much about women but he wasn’t about to let such a glorious learning opportunity go to waste. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue along where Terezi’s nipple would have been, sucking and nibbling like he knew Karkat liked.  Her reaction was very unlike Karkat. She whined like a dog - fucking troll noises - and pressed him tighter against her, nearly suffocating him against her flesh.

Dave gave himself a mental high-five and continued the motion, switching to her other breast occasionally.  He shifted his weight to get better leverage and braced himself on the chair between Terezi’s legs. Her bulge wrapped around his wrist and his dick jumped to attention at the familiar sensation.

Terezi whined again, chirping loudly, and gasped out a request - “Please touch my nook.”  She untangled her bulge from his arm and spread her legs further, her face dark and voice thick.

Dave felt another punch of guilt and reminded himself that Karkat had asked - no, demanded - that he do this.  It wasn’t cheating. Strictly business. He was just retrieving a couple gallons of lady-troll jizz and then he’d be back to take care of his needy boyfriend while he went through alien puberty.  This was just some platonic, friendly nook-rubbing. He just had to reach down and-

“Today, Dave,” Terezi groaned, grabbing his hand and moving it against her flushed skin.  Dave could feel his own blush creeping up his ears as he slid a finger into the wetness of Terezi’s nook.

“Huh,” he said aloud.  He had done this to Karkat before, so the sensation wasn’t that alien - ha! - to him, but where Karkat was blazing heat and molten lava, Terezi was cool against his fingers.  “Neat.” He easily slid in two, then three, and continued working Terezi over with practiced hands.

Terezi was much quieter than Karkat, Dave noted.  His lack of volume control carried over directly into the bedroom.  Dave often had to stuff his mouth full to keep from waking the whole meteor.  Not that he was complaining. Where Karkat was loud, Terezi was reserved. She moved languidly in the chair, running her fingers through his hair while her other hand played not-so-nicely with her thrashing bulge.  Dave twisted his fingers deeper into her and smiled at the noises she made.

“Dave… the bucket…” she moaned out and Dave awkwardly fetched it with his unoccupied hand.  He and Karkat had never used a bucket in their escapades, choosing instead to keep a rubber cover under the sheets, so he wasn’t really sure what to do with the cleaning apparatus.  The inside was already coated in teal, he mused, just as Terezi came.

Dave ducked with a practiced movement, only to find that Terezi was the queen of violent orgasms.  Despite his attempt to avoid the splash, Dave found his sleeves and chest soaked in teal slurry.

Terezi whimpered something that sounded like his name as she shook on the chair.  Her trembling finally wore down and Dave noticed she had tears in her eyes.

“Terezi?” Dave asked, placing the jizz bucket back in his sylladex.  She didn’t bother wiping the tears from her face. She sat up and pulled his hand out of her nook with a gasp.  Then she stood, grimaced at the color all over her, and began to gather her clothes.

“Go to your matesprit, Dave.  I’m sure he’s pretty desperate about now.”

Dave’s chest clenched painfully but he could hear the dismissal in her voice.  He knew better than to approach her. Now that the deed was done, awkwardness hung heavy over the room.  Dave scuffed the floor with his shoe.

“So… thanks,” he muttered.  Terezi nodded, facing away from him.

“Don’t mention it.  To anyone. Now go help our fearless leader before I throw you out.”

“Right.  Yeah. I’m gone.  Split. I’ll just… leave you here.”  He sighed. “Sure you don’t need help like… cleaning up, or…”

“Out, Dave,” she demanded.  Dave complied without a word.

He stood again in the hall, and decided to remove his soiled shirt.  It was a lot easier to explain why he was shirtless than why he was covered in blue troll jizz, should he happen across one of the prying broads.  Speaking of…

Dave pulled out his phone as he floated down the hall.

****

\--turntechGodhead began pestering tentacleTherapist--

TG: yo rose

TT: Yes, Dave?  To what honor do I owe this fine meeting?

TG: lay off it rose your bro here is trying to

TG: i dunno give some kind of courtesy call or something

TT: If you are referring to Karkat’s condition, Kanaya has already informed me of what is likely occurring, and we have relocated to the far end of the meteor so as to leave you undisturbed.

TG: uh

TG: cool

TG: so

TG: can we both agree that this conversation never happened

TT: Of course.

TG: cool cool

TT: Though if you’d like to discuss later, I’d be fascinated to know more about troll mating cycles.  Kanaya has been rather tight-lipped about the whole thing.

TG: nope nope nope

TG: conversation over

TG: not gonna talk to my sister about my best bros dong

TG: bye

\--turntechGodhead ceased pestering tentacleTherapist--

****

Dave hesitated outside of Karkat’s door.  He was unsure what he would find when he opened it, and equal parts nerves and arousal kept him planted in place.  He shrugged, adjusted his shades, and stepped inside.

He was almost immediately plastered against the door by Karkat’s naked body.  Dave yelped in surprise and caught a mouthful of teeth and desperate tongue.

“Good, you’re already half-naked.  We’re on the right track here,” Karkat growled against his mouth.  His whole body rumbled with a pleasured purring and Dave grinned. “You smell like her.  Did you get it?”

“Yeah I got it.  Um… what are we supposed to do with it exactly?” Dave asked.  The rumbling quieted slightly and Karkat ceased trying to suck Dave’s soul out through his throat.

“I’m… not really sure,” he admitted.

“You’re not sure?  I just waltzed my ass into that poor girl’s room, all ‘hey, TZ, wanna help out your two ex’s by jacking it into this bucket here? You’re a pal’ and you don’t even know how this is supposed to work?”

“Well excuse me, Mr. Cooldouche, I’ve never dealt with this particular brand of torturous painrousal before so sorry for not knowing the mystical cure-all!  Normally one’s matesprit would deposit the material directly to their partner’s seedflaps-”

“Gross, dude.”

“-but as that is unlikely to happen considering our incompatible external pleasure organs, we may have to improvise!  Now if you could stop being an inconsiderate pile of hoofbeast waste and take your clothes off, I’d like to get back to doing literally anything else other than having this conversation.”

" Keep going, KK, you know how much it gets me going when you hurl insults like that,” Dave joked through gritted teeth as he tried to ignore Karkat’s bulge, lashing against the tent in his magic jammies.  Karkat nibbled at Dave’s earlobe and groaned softly.

“The bucket, Strider.”

Dave grinned.  “Whoah, what makes you think I’m so eager to get it out and spoil all the fun?  You’re adorable like this. Not in my most Freudian of dreams would I have pictured the Vantas Special served up to me.”

“Dave,” Karkat snarled.  Before he could continue, Dave reached up and tweaked one  of his horns.

Karkat chirped loudly, melting into his touch.   _ I can work with this _ , Dave thought gleefully, squeezing again and drinking in the weird-ass sex noises Karkat was making.  He started backing Karkat to the concupiscent platform he had installed after weeks of Dave bitching, stroking his horns to keep him pliant and distracted.  Dave sidestepped and planted his ass on the bed, dragging Karkat gently to his knees.

Karkat’s eyes fluttered open and Dave laughed incredulously at the size of his pupils - his red-tinged, yellow eyes were nearly black with arousal.  Dave slid his pants down, eyes locked, and sighed in relief as he freed his boner from its cotton prison. Normally, Dave would have been self-conscious, but the look of worship on his boyfriend’s face drowned out his inner monologue and replaced it with sheer confidence.  He stroked himself lightly and moaned when Karkat reached up to help. Dave batted his hands away.

“Just watch,” he demanded.  Karkat whined and licked his lips, staring intently at Dave’s cock.  He reached down to touch his bulge and Dave smirked. “No, none of that.  Hands behind your back.”

Karkat gave him the trademarked Vantas Rage Glare but chirred in response as he complied.  Dave reached up with his free hand and played lazily with Karkat’s horns. The troll buzzed and chirped under his hands, panting and staring, eyes flicking between Dave’s hand between his legs and his shades.  He made an impatient sound and Dave sighed, storing the glasses in his sylladex. Karkat beamed.

“You’re so sensitive like this,” Dave said.  “I wonder if you can come from just your horns?”  Karkat didn’t speak - he was beyond words. His bulge thrashed angrily between them and his nook dripped a puddle of bright red liquid onto the floor.  He whimpered and butted Dave’s hand with his horns. Dave laughed and raised his other hand up, wrapping it around his other horn. He stroked slowly and pointedly as Karkat moaned.

“Want a taste?” he asked, a little breathless.  Karkat nodded violently, his horns nearly sliding out of Dave’s grasp.  Dave slid closer. “Open wide. No hands.” Karkat caught his eyes, cocked an eyebrow, and let his long tongue loll out of his mouth.  Dave swallowed hard and used his grip to position Karkat between his legs. His jaw dropped with a moan as Karkat’s searing hot mouth wrapped around his cock.  His tongue slid around him like a velvety ribbon and he cursed.

“That’s… fuck…” he groaned.  He could feel Karkat’s purrs and chirps around his cock and it took all of his focus to keep his attention on Karkat’s horns.

Karkat sucked him like he was starving and Dave was a three-course meal.  His stamina was usually pretty decent, but he couldn't stand up against Karkat’s tongue.  He gripped tighter at Karkat’s horns and thrusted into his throat, babbling every last thing that came to mind as he fucked Karkat’s face and used his horns like handles.  He felt Karkat scrabbling at his thighs, leaving red lines from his claws, and squeezed harder.

Karkat screamed around Dave’s cock, and Dave felt the telltale wetness splash across his legs.  His vision blurred and with two more thrusts, he came hard into Karkat’s open mouth.

After the aftershocks subsided, Dave released Karkat, who coughed and gasped for air.  He ruffled Karkat’s wiry hair and grinned at him, pulling him up into his lap. He tugged the troll into a kiss and Karkat knocked him backwards, grinding against him and introducing Dave to the taste of himself on his tongue.  Dave winced at the overstimulation and shifted under Karkat. He broke the kiss. 

“Hey, Kar, I’m gonna need a sec before I can go again.”

“Fuck you, Dave,” Karkat spat, his bulge wrapping itself around Dave’s deflating erection.  Dave reached down and untangled them. Karkat latched onto his wrist like a wet vice and chittered.

“Look, I got an idea while lil’Dave takes a breather, alright?”  He patted Karkat’s thigh and tried to lift him off of his lap. A bit of awkward shuffling later, he was lying on his back, Karkat’s knees on either side of his head.

“You sure about this?” Karkat asked, bulge twisted around his hand.  “I don’t… fuck… exactly have the most control right now…” Dave grabbed Karkat’s hips and pulled him down onto his face as a response.

The troll keened and smothered him, and Dave had to stifle a laugh.  Wouldn't do to lose his meager air supply while they were just getting started, and “drowned in his bros alien jizz” seemed like a pretty lame tombstone.  Dave traced the edges of Karkat’s nook with his tongue. He tasted different than usual - almost sweet. It was intoxicating. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dave recalled Terezi’s reaction to Karkat’s scent.  If she could taste this, it was no wonder she had been so into it.

Karkat moaned and thrashed on top of him, and Dave went to town on his nook like it held the secrets to every phrase and broken sentence that ever ran through his head.  It didn’t take long for lil’Dave to perk back up and he finally had to give it a rest, dizzy from excitement and lack of oxygen. He took advantage of Karkat’s precarious perch and upended him, landing atop the smaller boy.  He pressed their lips together, smearing Karkat’s face with pink.

“So,” he gasped out, carding his fingers through Karkat’s hair, “how does this bucket thing work?  You’re gonna have to help me out here.”

Karkat exhaled shakily against Dave’s mouth and fought to compose himself.

“Typically, the matesprit would deposit it directly.  I’m not sure how we can simulate that…”

Thoughts of a turkey baster flashed through Dave’s mind and he laughed, earning himself a disgruntled punch in the chest.  “Okay, okay! I think I got a plan, but I dunno if it’s gonna be enough.” Scooping a naked Karkat up in his arms, Dave floated towards the door.  Karkat let out a yelp and smacked Dave in the face, bracing his feet against the doorframe.   


“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?  You’re just gonna drag me through this damn meteor for everyone to gawk at, is that it?  Hoping the mortification will be enough to quell the fucking rage-boner I’ve got at this proposition?  Let me tell you, as someone who has done EXTENSIVE research on this subject, it is NOT.” Dave laughed.

“Chill, KK.  Everyone is long gone.  I’m just taking us down to the bathroom so we don’t make a mess with an ocean of goop all over the damn place.  The bed already needs burned. Looks like I slaughtered a damn pig on that fucker.”

They tore down the hallway, Karkat whining and complaining the entire way, and rounded the corner to the ablution block without seeing a soul.  Dave placed him gently into the bathtub, climbing in behind, and decaptchalogued the bucket. 

Karkat was getting more desperate.  He mewled from inside the tub, the cold tile clearly agitating him, and climbed atop of Dave.  His bulge wrapped around Dave’s shin and Karkat rocked against him, his eyes lidded. “Dave…” he whined.

“Yeah, yeah, hold on, I got this, I think…” Dave muttered against Karkat’s hair as he felt around for the plug.  It slid into the drain and Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat.

“Gonna need you to trust me, alright?”  He picked up the whimpering, chittering troll and laid him on his back on the tile.  Karkat hissed at the sensation and Dave apologized with his eyes, picking up the bucket and eyeing Karkat’s nook.  “Spread your legs, dude, come on.” 

A knee smacked Dave in the chest as Karkat scrambled to obey.  Before long, he lay before Dave, legs spread and flushed clear down to his chest.  Karkat averted his eyes, unable to look at Dave. “Stop fucking staring, Dave,” he panted.

“God,” Dave muttered, reaching down to touch Karkat’s dripping nook.  The troll keened as he spread him open with his fingers, and he tipped the bucket.  

Teal slurry poured over his hand and fingers, coating Karkat’s entire lower body.  He yelped at the sudden cold sensation and scrambled at the slick edge of the tub. Dave tried to aim as much as he could straight into Karkat, but one glance told him how successful that attempt was.  Now instead of a panting, begging Karkat, he had a panting, begging Karkat painted blue. He groaned and tossed the bucket over the side, slipping a bit on the inch of blue liquid that pooled at the floor of the bathtub.  An idea prickled at the corner of his mind and Dave grimaced. 

“Don’t say I never did anything for you,” he muttered, cupping a handful of the blue slurry.  Taking a deep breath, he spread it over his dick.

“Dave, what are yo- oh fuck…”  Karkat groaned as Dave slid the tip of his cock against the entrance to his nook.  Dave pressed inside, moaning loud and low. The walls of Karkat’s nook clenched around him, fluttering and drawing him in.  Their hips met and he placed a hand on Karkat’s shoulder to steady himself, leaving a big teal handprint against his grey skin.

Karkat wrapped his legs around Dave, his bulge thrashing wildly between the two of them, and Dave thrusted shallowly, earning a fluttering noise from Karkat.  He pulled back, nearly all the way out, and took another handful of Terezi’s slurry, dribbling it over his cock and pushing back inside. It was slow and torturous and Karkat cursed and screamed and threatened and thrashed under him as he repeated the process over and over and over again.  It was exhausting, trying to hold Karkat down long enough to get what he hoped was an acceptable amount of troll jizz stuffed inside of his boyfriend, and finally Dave was too desperate to continue torturing them both. 

He sheathed himself deep inside of Karkat, pressing their lips together in a burning kiss as Karkat chirred pleasantly.  His hips rolled, giving him the friction he craved. Karkat’s eyes already seemed less crazed as he moved against him, picking up the pace and driving their hips together with a slap of skin on skin.     


It didn’t take long.  Dave was so ready, and Karkat had been building to this for hours - within moments, they were shaking apart in each other’s arms, Karkat howling as he splattered Dave red and Dave pulsing deep into Karkat.  The tub was a mess of red, teal and purple, and splashes of red covered the wall and the bathroom floor. Dave’s post-orgasm bliss was interrupted rudely by Karkat butting him in the chin with his horn. 

Dave looked down, a little scared.  He couldn’t do another round, not so soon, his dick was sorely out of commission for at least the next wipe or whatever weird word trolls used for week, he put in the papers and everything; this was a paid leave and he was on his way to the best dick vacation spot like the Dickhamas or Dickney World or some other aptly named place.  But Karkat’s eyes weren’t the crazed, wide-blown mess from before - they had softened to something more familiar. 

“Dave, I’m laying in a puddle of Terezi’s slurry, aren’t I?” Karkat asked, voice clipped with involuntary purring.  Dave snorted, his arms finally giving way as he collapsed onto Karkat’s chest with an “oof.” Karkat coughed and shoved at him.  “Tell me what’s wrong with this picture, Dave!” Karkat shouted, smearing blue across Dave’s face as he laughed, near-hysteric. Unable to breathe, Dave dug around under Karkat, pulling out the plug and chucking it out into the room somewhere. 

“Dave!” Karkat whined, pinned to the cold tile by Dave’s deadweight.  Still laughing, Dave reached up - and pulled the handle, turning the cold shower spray onto them both.     


Karkat’s screams and Dave’s laugh echoed through the meteor as it hurtled on its way.


End file.
